playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Batbugz/Fake TMNT game article
TMNT: Manhattan Crisis is an upcoming video game being developed by Rocksteady studios Story The story begins as the turtles return to the sewer from fighting random foot ninja's via a tutorial to discover that Manhattan is being put in a state of quarantine by Mayor Oroku Saki. To be continued... Gameplay Gameplay of Manhattan Crisis is similar to that of Arkham City. The Story plunges the turtles into the blocked off city of Manhattan where they can fight off various types of foot ninja and explore the various points of the expansive map. The player has their choice of weapon from the turtles traditional arsenal (Katana, Sai's, Nunchacku and Bo Staff) but they also have spiked knuckles to make climbing around the city a breeze and Shuriken as well as other gadgets. Customization There is a customization option. You start the game with the traditional red masks (from the original comics) then you unlock various colored masks and costume pieces.The costume pieces are set in these parts: *Hats/Helmets *Torso *Legs *Boots *Gloves Multiplayer Multiplayer is split into two types of gameplay, Co-operative and Competitive. *Co-op- Co-op puts you in the city with 2 to 3 of your friends (local or online) to explore and complete the story *Competitive- You enter a selected arena with a selected character to spar against 2 to 3 enemies. Characters *Leonardo- The leader of the TMNT he is playable in the story mode and the arena mode. Leonardo has the perk Call to Turtles. '''With Call to Turltes Leonardo can send out a call to his brothers which will ask them if they want to warp to his location. If they choose no it will just give them a way point to his location. *Donatello- The brains of the team he is playable in the story mode and the arena mode. Donatello has the perk '''Quick Build. With the Quick Build perk Donatello can pick up various objects and make effective weapons. *Michelangelo- The comic relief of the turtles he is playable in the story mode and the arena mode. He has the perk '''Sk8r Turtle. '''With Sk8r Turtle Michelangelo can move much quicker than his brothers. *Raphael- The muscle of the group he is playable in the story mode and the arena mode. He has the perk '''Brute Force. '''With Brute Force Raphael can hit harder than any other turtle making taking down enemies a breeze. *April O'Neil- Playable only in multiplayer April is the eyes and ears of Manhattan and luckily got out right befor quarantine. She gives the turtles information from the safety of her own home. *Casey Jones- Playable only in multiplayer Casey assists the turtles in harsh battles with his signature sports themed weaponry he and Raph team up often to bust skulls. *Master Splinter- Playable only in multiplayer Splinter is the father of the turtles and their sensei. *Shredder *Cyber Shredder *Karai *Bebop *Rocksteady *Krang *Foot Ninja *Cyber Foot Ninja Arenas Category:Blog posts